


Movie Night (Spideypool)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Busted [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desperation, Desperation Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Nipple Play, Prostate Milking, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter were meant to be having a movie night...</p><p>{{Roughly edited 06/18}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night (Spideypool)

Maybe if Wade wasn't too caught up in his own mind, his own feelings and imagination, he would have noticed. But Wade being Wade, the insane mercenary that he is, he takes a while to notice some things, especially when it comes to Peter. Maybe it's because he likes to think he's the kinky one, he's the one who loves all the weird and strange shit they get up to in bed, he's the one who sprouts the ideas. But that's the thing, he mainly is because Peter's too shy to admit that he's thought about any of that sort of thing, too embarrassed to tell Wade that he gets off to the idea of some of the stuff they've done.

Usually, Wade will eventually ask if Peter wants to try something out and most of the time Peter will pretend that he's cautious about the idea and shy about it when in reality he's been thinking about doing it for ages. So inside he parties, outside he blushes and tells Wade to go easy. After the fact, he definitely agrees that they'll have to do it again because he really is a kinky little shit. This though, Wade hasn't even considered and he's not getting the little hints Peter's leaving around the place like he usually would so Peter decides that if he ever wants this to happen, he's gonna have to take it into his own hands. And so he does.

*+*+*+*

It's Friday night, meaning it's their weekly movie night (because their life needs some form of normality) and Peter has been very consistent in watching Wade. He's been offering him countless beers and acting like he's been drinking just as much. The goal isn't to get Wade drunk, not that his healing factor will actually allow it, just push him a bit. The thing is though, Wade's good at holding his fluids always has been and it's a bit frustrating for Peter to say the least. But Wade also likes to make sure that Peter knows of his bodily needs pretty easily so he knows that Wade will all but announce that he'll need to piss sooner or later.

They're just getting into their second movie when Peter offers Wade his what... seventh beer? He hasn't been counting, but it's a lot of liquid that's gone Wade's way and he knows it. Wade hesitates, like maybe he's going to refuse the offer. Peter holds his breath and waits it out as the seconds of Wade's hesitation tick by. Eventually, he takes the bottle from Peter, thanking him quietly and taking the lid off with his teeth. Peter settles back into the couch with a small smile, reaching over and resting his hand lightly on Wade's thigh.

By the time he's downed the bottle Wade's starting to fidget. Peter's been a complete ass and picked one of Wade's favourite movies in hopes it'll make him force his body to hold off on going to the bathroom. It appears to be working. Wade's glued to the screen, one of the faster-paced action scenes taking place and holding his attention. Peter isn't paying attention, too distracted in watching as Wade shifts every now and then, adjusting himself just slightly. Peter's grip on his thigh tightens some and a small smile works across Peter's lips as Wade makes a small sound as the young hero's fingers dance dangerously close to his flaccid cock.

The action scene finishes and a few minutes later Wade's shifting again. "Hey, uh, can we pause this for a minute?"

"Hmm?" Peter acts like he's actually paying attention to the movie, but there's not much reason on screen for him to be smiling like he is. He tries to bite it down but finds that the thought of Wade squirming is far too amusing just as much as it is arousing.

"Pause, I gotta use the little boy's room." Wade mumbles and goes to get up. Peter looks at him with a fake frown, keeping his hand firmly placed on Wade's thigh. It's enough to prevent Wade from going anywhere.

"Can't you hold it?" He asks in a small voice and Wade pauses for a moment and gives Peter a small smile.

"Yeah sure, fine." Wade settles back into the couch. Peter makes a point to move, but not too obviously more into Wade. After a few minutes, he even goes far enough to move his hand from Wade's thigh to rest on his stomach. At first, he doesn't apply pressure, but soon enough he's pushing down slightly every so often. Wade doesn't say anything.

Peter waits another ten minutes before he's offering another drink to Wade. And it's a distracting part of the movie, your mind fully captured by what's happening on screen if you're actually paying attention, which Wade is, Peter isn't. So Wade takes the drink without so much as a thought, his eyes watching the movement on screen as he downs half the bottle within the first minute of having it in his possession. Peter smiles triumphant, pressing a little harder on Wade's stomach, putting pressure on Wade's full bladder.

Another ten minutes go by before Wade's shifting again and this time, he tries to push Peter off, telling him he can't hold it anymore. Peter doesn't shift and grabs onto Wade with his free hand, holding him in place and as Wade tries to move he pushes down on his stomach again and Wade whines. Peter takes in a shaky breath as he looks up at Wade with darkened eyes.

"Baby, I gotta go, c'mon."

"You can hold it." Peter breaths out, sounding breathless and unsure. Wade blinks slowly and shakes his head.

"I can't Petey, what gives?" He mumbles and he's not annoyed just curious, interested.

"Yes, you can."

"Peter, I will piss all over your fucking couch." Wade warns and he notices how Peter shivers and the hand resting on his stomach pushes down harder.

(Oh... oh!)

{Kinky.}

[Is this the right Spidey? Did we fall into a fanfiction?]

(Oh yes we did, this better not be a dream writer, I will hurt you.)

Peter takes in another breath. "You can hold it." He repeats and Wade squirms. He really can't, he needs to go.

"Peter." Wade whimpers, trying to shift so that Peter's hand isn't pressing into his bladder, but the more he moves the harder Peter pushes.

"How bad?"

"Really fucking bad baby, you gotta let me go." Wade whines and he tries to push at Peter but he can't. Anyone ever says that the kid is weak and he will punch them because Peter isn't budging in the slightest despite his own strength. Peter shifts suddenly, so fast that Wade gasps unexpectedly as more weight is added onto his lap as Peter sits on top of Wade. His hands both move to Wade's gut, messaging at him with rough movements.

"You gonna piss yourself?" Peter groans, rutting his hips against Wade's thigh and Wade hadn't even noticed that Peter was fully hard until then and he wouldn't have known Peter was commando under his sweats if he hadn't noticed the wet patch from his pre-come in the crotch of Peter's pants. Fuck, Wade was so screwed.

" _Yes_. Peter please." Wade tries in desperation and Peter shudders against him.

"Do it, c'mon Wade let go." Peter's breathless like he's just run across town. Wade bites into his bottom lip and whimpers. He never in a hundred years would have thought that Peter would be into this, that out of all things, Peter would get off on him pissing himself, on their couch, during their movie night. And Wade's done a lot of shit, he's gone through many extremes, but for some reason, the idea of pissing right now, while Peter's sat in his lap for sexual pleasure embarrasses him.

"I can't." Wade whines and he can, he full on will if he's not allowed to leave for the toilet right this second, but he can't let go, he's holding on as best he can. And it's so frustrating, he's never been nervous about getting off on weird shit but he's half hard as it is despite himself and he feels like he could come before he even pisses himself and it's just mortifying to think about.

"You'll have too." Peter quips, still rolling his hips against Wade, hands _still_ pressing painfully into Wade's gut. And Wade knows he can't hold on any longer and he knows Peter is not gonna move, but still, he's begging, mumbling a spew of words to try and get Peter to move. It just spurs the web-slinger on and he pushes himself harder against Wade, thighs shaking and he's panting like he was actually getting fucked and Wade can't, he can't take the pressure on his full bladder anymore.

" _Peter_." Wade whines and his control slips and for a horrifying moment the dam breaks. He bites his bottom lip and his whole body tenses up as he fights back the urge, trying to stop himself. Peter notices and forces his shaking hands to push a final time and Wade can't stop himself now that he lost that second of control.

Wade whimpers in distress as he starts to piss himself and eventually he stops fighting, knowing he can't hold off and there's no way Peter's going anywhere and he lets go of his control over his bladder, what little control was left. Peter stutters out a breath as he watches a mix of relief and embarrassment cross Wade's face. The mercenary continues to whimper and groan as he empties his bladder on their couch, _the fucking couch_. It shouldn't feel as right as it does. Peter grips at Wade's arms, his hips rolling viciously against Wade's.

"Wade, fuck." Peter whimpers, the movements of his hips pausing for a second before they jolt violently against Wade as he comes. He buries his face in Wade's neck, biting back any noises he might make. Wade feels like he's never going to stop pissing.

(Thank the writer that's not the case.)

Wade sighs in slight relief, embarrassment still set fast in his bones. But the sight of Peter getting off on that makes it worth it, and the sounds... Wade really will need therapy if Peter keeps this sort of shit up. Peter's body heaves violently as he pulls his face from Wade's neck, looking down at the mess between them.

"God..." Peter breathes in shakily and looks back up to Wade, eyes drooped from the high of it all and body still shaking. Wade swallows thickly and his dick twitches in his pants, half hard and soaked with so much piss that if he wasn't so turned on he'd definitely be grossed out. And it takes a bit to get Wade feeling uncomfortable. "You okay? I... I should have talked to you about this or something."

"Get me off, then we'll talk." Wade groans, lifting his hips up into Peter. And he doesn't need telling twice. He easily gets his hand into Wade's loose-fitting pants and palms him through his soaked underwear, biting his bottom lip.

"If you weren't covered in piss I'd suck you off."

"Surprised that isn't part two of the kink." Wade smirks. Peter gives him a flat look as he shoves his hand into Wade's briefs, wrapping his hand around Wade's cock and squeezing it.

"Shut up." Peter tries to hiss but there's a blush crawling up his neck from the dawning realization of the situation. Wade didn't even have to touch him, he barely got any friction from rutting against Wade and yet he came like the horny teen he is, only on a worse scale in his mind. And yeah, it's gross to think about but if Wade had asked him too, in that demanding tone he likes to use, Peter would totally suck him off right now, piss and all.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Wade quips, eyes falling closed as Peter starts stroking his aching cock almost aggressively.

"I really would." Peter growls, leaning into Wade to capture his lips between his own. Wade hums into the kiss, his hips thrusting up into Peter's fist. Peter's free hand works its way under Wade's shirt and across his chest, teasing at his nipples. Wade hisses when Peter pinches one between his fingers and kisses down his throat, biting at his scarred skin inches above his collarbone, one of his more sensitive spots.

"Y'know Petey, I'm starting to think we do this too much."

"Oh really now?" Peter mumbles against his skin, twisting his wrist slightly on his upward stroke, pulling another sound from Wade.

"I mean y-you know how to work me too well."

"Interesting." Peter isn't really paying attention to Wade's blabbing, knowing that when he gets close the words that fall from his mouth never have meaning and that Wade himself would have forgotten them almost as soon as he's said them.

"Fuck Peter, don't stop." Wade whimpers and it's not like Peter planned too, but it was nice to know that Wade didn't want him too. He moves his hand from Wade's chest, shifting his own body to give him more room and so he's at a better angle.

He sucks on his index finger, watching Wade wither beneath him with, his eyes closed so he doesn't even notice what Peter's doing. That pulls a smirk across Peter's lips. He shifts Wade's hips, pulling them off the wet couch slightly. Wade doesn't even notice as Peter pulls the back of his pants down just enough to give him access. Without warning, he pushes his finger into Wade's hole. Wade jerks away from the touch, a broken sound escaping his lips before he falls back against Peter.

"Peter, fuck I'm close." Wade hisses and then he's back to blabbering away again. Peter smirks knowingly, working his finger against Wade's prostate as he fucks his fist faster over Wade's cock. Wade's noises get caught in his throat as his body arches and for a split second, it's like he freezes up completely, breathing and all before he unravels, coming with a spew of word vomit as his body jolts in Peter's hands. Peter works him through it, the movements of his hands slowing until he can pull back and let Wade fall against the couch bonelessly. Peter smiles down at Wade and crawls over his body, kissing him softly. After a moment he shifts himself so he's sat more comfortably in Wade's lap.

"So, I'm guessing it wasn't-"

"Shh, no words Petey. You don't have to say anything. C'mere, we'll clean this up later." Wade beckons, grabbing at Peter's arms and pulling his body into his own, cuddling him close as he catches his breath.

Needless-to-say, they definitely do _that_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send me your requests my sinful saplings!


End file.
